The Gallagher Games
by EpicxXFail
Summary: What would it be like if there were spiesin the Hunger Games arena? what would happen? read and find out please! :
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Hey guys this is my second story so go easy on me please! xD I'm sure you will enjoy it but I have to give some credit to my older brother who helped me out a little bit with this! I don't own anything just the plot and the three extra districts for the Hunger Games part districts 14, 15, 16. While Ally Carter and Suzanne Collins own the rest. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: The Mission

**Cammie P.O.V**

I as just walking into Cove Ops when I heard my teacher Mr. Solomon say four of us are going on a mission to protect two people. I wonder who….. Mr. Solomon passed out the papers and I saw this is what mine said….

**Name: Cameron Alexandra (Aka Cammie)**

**Mission: to protect Katniss Everdeen district 12 and Rue district 11 and to be allies with them**

**District: 13**

**Likes: hanging out with friends, caring for my family, beating up kids who are mean to my siblings, and the color green**

**Dislikes: kids who are mean, the color pink, reading, speaking in public, and snobs**

**Age: 16**

**Looks: dirty blonde hair, 5'3 ½ ft., and crystal blue eyes**

**Family members: one sister who is younger an older brother and two parents.**

I asked Bex, Liz, and Macey what they had and they showed me that theirs was pretty much the same…

Name: Rebecca Nelson (Aka Bex)

**Mission: to protect Katniss Everdeen district 12 and Rue district 11 and to be allies with them**

**District: 14**

**Likes: beating people up when they call her Rebecca and not Bex, the color red, hunting**

**Dislikes: the color pink, snobs, people calling her Rebecca, and peppy girls**

**Age: 16**

**Looks: dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and most people say that she looks like a goddess, 5'6 ft.**

**Family members: only child with a mom**

**Name: Elizabeth Turner (Aka Liz)**

**Mission: to protect Katniss Everdeen district 12 and Rue district 11 and to be allies with them**

**District: 15**

**Likes: color pink, being smart, reading, and looking after her friends**

**Dislikes: people who are mean, tripping over her own feet, and not being able to remember something**

**Age: 16**

**Looks: bleach blonde hair, blue eyes that shine like the sea, is petite, 5'4 ft.**

**Family members: has two younger sisters and both parents**

**Name: Macey McLaughlin**

**Mission: to protect Katniss Everdeen district 12 and Rue district 11 and to be allies with them**

**District: 16**

**Likes: making her friends look good, hanging out with friends, and people complementing her on her looks**

**Dislikes: People who are mean, color pink and people who don't dress right (though in the story most people are poor so…..)**

**Age: 16**

**Looks: black hair that's really long, deep blue eyes, and 5'7 ft.**

**Family members: only child and lives with both parents**

So that's who we are protecting! But there's just one question I'm itching to ask "How come we all have to protecting the same people?" I ask Mr. Solomon as we board the plane to go to our districts. "I'm afraid that information is classified Cammie."

**Zach P.O.V **

We were eating breakfast when they made an announcement saying that me, Grant, Nick, and Jonas were all going on a mission to protect people during the Hunger Games. This is what I got….(sorry bout the long listing what they are doing it just goes with the story better! XD)

** Name: Zachary Rieter**

** Mission: to protect Peeta Mellark**

** District: 13**

** Likes: being cool, the color blue, mango smoothies, and writing **

** Dislikes: mean people, uncool people, strawberry smoothies, and reading**

** Age: 16**

** Looks: dark brown hair, sea green eyes, and 5'11 ft tall**

** Family: one sibling and both parents**

Wow mine seems cool! I really didn't bother looking at the other boys papers but said "Hey what district did you guys get?"

"District 14" Grant said

"District 15" Jonas

"District 16" said Nick

I wonder how cool it will be in the arena! Like what theme they're doin this year? I really hope I survive! Oh well I guess we'll just have to wait and see…..

**Alright reveiw please! :) I was thinking of posting a little bit of the next chapter in Katniss' P.O.V tell me what you think please! xD**


	2. Chapter 2: The Districts

**Katniss P.O.V**

I got dressed and got ready to meet up with Gale, my friend, before the reaping. I ran and got to the fence and listened to see if I could hear that familiar hum. Which I didn't but that is normal but I ducked under anyways. It always feels so good to be out in the woods this time of morning! I went to the spot were me and Gale always meet and waited.

~~~page space~~~

**Cammie P.O.V**

As we drove to each of our districts we just chatted about how we were going to miss each other and all that kind of stuff. I just had to ask. Even if it wasn't really spy like! "Are we there yet?" I mean you would ask the same thing if you spent 12 fricken (**I am young so I don't use curse words sorry)** hours in the car! Mr. Soloman glared at me and said

"Alright here we are! This is the place where you guys are going to get you guys are going to get a make over done."

I looked at my three best friends and they looked like they just won a million dollars.

Where I looked bored and Liz just looked plain scared not much of a difference there! Who knows what was going to happen? I sighed because this was goin to be a long day…..

~~~Time Space~~~

**Cammie P.O.V**

I was right! Remind me never to get a makeover done again after this! They kept on plucking my eyebrows and waxing the hairs on my legs! **(Her legs do get shaved but at the moment they weren't)** Also they kept on putting my hair different ways trying to see which way looks best. Finally they just picked a style and I must admit I looked pretty HOT! I kept on looking at myself in the mirror at different angles. Not that I was vain or anything just surprised by how hot I looked! Then I turned to the others and smiled at how much we looked alike. Even though we had to look dirty and all we were still pretty good looking! Of course leave it to Macey to complain!

**So what do you think? I know I'm sorry it is short I will try to make it longer next time but until then hope you like! ~.~ (that means wiggling eyebrows!) love you all!**

**REVIEW? **

**MESSAGE? **

**PLEASE?**


End file.
